A Hero Returns
by TheTruthNeverLies
Summary: Six years later a new threat emerges and Naruto returns to save the world once more.
1. Chapter 1

It's been six years since the Akatsuki had disbanded, times had been peaceful. But nothing last forever. Out in a forgotten land a group of ten gathered, in ruins of their ancestors, plotting their rise to power to bring the great shinobi nations to their knees show that they are still to be feared. They belonged to no village but legend say their ancestors had the too summon beast of unimaginable power to rival that of the tailed beast. The ruins in which they sat where the said to be the place were there leader was trapped, a man of such power that the five nations could only lock him away.

A wild looking man stood at the entrance of the ruins, he had messy red hair, black beady eyes. In the entrance, there were strange symbols written on the walls, "boss there are traps all over the place it looks as if they don't want anyone going in this one," the wild man said.

"Will they be a problem?" a man asked in comparison to the wild looking man he looked as if he could have been royalty, medium length white hair even thou he was still young, his eyes grey.

"No boss it will be easy quite easy," the looking man said with a large grin.

"I wish you would think about this before you act we don't need him to show we are still a mighty people," an old woman said by far she was the oldest in the group, her eyes milky her hair white and thinning. The white haired man ignored the old woman.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" he said to the wild looking name.

"Just the order," he said as he ran thru with such speed by the time the traps activated he was already to the next one. When he reached the end of the hall and he could no longer smell any traps he walked back to the entrance.

"I think that might be a new record for you," the white haired man said and the wild haired man looked pleased with himself.

"Nori we sound get a move on before Satomi kicks the bucket," a woman said pointing at the older woman. The speaker also had long white hair that reached down to her lower back eyes like emeralds. The white haired man named Nori smiled at this.

"You are right," he said walking down the stairs everyone else fallowed until they reached a door that had writing over them that none but Satomi knew how to read.

"So what does it say?" Nori asked kindly.

"Point of no return ," she said calmly.

"So what does that mean?" the wild looking man asked.

"Well Haru it could mean two things, one we can't return thru that door or we wont return thru any door, the young woman said coolly. Haru stood there thinking for a moment.

"What are we waiting for," he finally said opening the door, they walked in and once the last had entered thru the door it slammed closed everything went black. "Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Jutsu," fire lit the torches that lined the passage, they had almost wished that it hadn't. Remains of the ones who tried before them littered the ground. The large among them stepped to the front, he had a green Mohawk and brown eyes he was about a good foot taller than the closest to his height standing at 7'2 with his large bulging muscles. No sooner had he done it then a giant scorpion appeared, "Steal Release: Impervious Armor," the man's skin turned to a black steal as he charged the arachnid. He grabbed its tail as it went to sting him slamming it thru a wall and he went in it after it ripping it to pieces. He walked out of the whole as if nothing had just happened thou he was now missing his shirt.

"Why do you always lose your shirt," the young girl asked. The giant didn't say anything he just shrugged and continued walking.

"What are you jealous," Haru taunted, "well if you are feel free to take off yours no one here will mind," he was hit on the head tears welled in his eyes.

"Setsuko why did you do that I was just saying," Haru whimpered.

"Do any of you truly grasp what you are trying to do?" Satomi said watching the bickering.

"Yes we are going to bring honor back to our Clan," Nori said.

"Fools you know once you wake him, you wont be able to control him you wont be able to stop him," Satomi said in serious tone.

"Why would we want to stop him, and as for controlling him everyone has a price," Nori replied.

"Some people can't be bought or bullied, so just want the world to fall at their feet," Satomi declared.

"We will see," Nori said, turning away from her.

"Did you know him?" asked the young in the group a little boy who looked like his big brother Nori.

"Yes I knew him, I was no older than you about eighty years ago, he was defeated by the five Kages the Hokages brother and the Great Uchiha brother after slaughtering hundreds, and all they could manage to do was seal him away unable to kill him," Satomi said shacking her head. They continued until they reach a large double door with a seal on the door. Nori's little brother walked up a little nervously examining it.

"It is a genjutsu seal, once we open the door it will release the genjutsu, but it has been weakened by age so we shouldn't have any problems dealing with it," Nori's little brother said.

"Good job Sho," Nori said smiling at his little brother. The giant pushed the door open as Nori released the genjutsu. Inside was a sarcophagus they walked slowly towards it there was more writing of the sarcophagus.

"Here lies Akuma," Satomi said in a weak voice.

"Well lets get started," Nori said.

"I beg you to think of what will happen if you release this thing, this monster," Satomi said grabbing Nori by the wrist.

"I have to I have to bring our people from the shadows back to glory," Nori said calmly looking down at there salvation.

"But at what cast?"

"At any," he opened it the room quickly filled with a vile chakra, a large chakra, larger than any of them had felt before, all light left the room for a moment but soon it returned and a man about 6'4 stood before them he had long black hair that was in one large braid, he had a tattoo that started at his right hand and stretched to his chest, an image of a black large serpent like dragon, with eyes that match his reptilian like eyes. He looked no older than twenty he looked between them all.

"Who are you all," he finally asked.

"We are the ones who saved you," Nori said grinning but it faded at the look on the man's face.

"Who said I needed saving," Akuma said in a deadly calm voice. His eyes fell on the old woman he knew that chakra but who could she be so old now, "Satomi," he said looking at her. She didn't say anything but he knew it was her.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"eighty years," Satomi answered.

**Outside the ruins**

A group of grave robbers noticed the ruins thinking that they would be able to get lucky and make a quick buck from looting them. They noticed the open one and they decided to start with this one and rub who ever was in there, it would be easier than finding the treasure for themselves. The deeper they went into the ruins the more they began to think it was a bad idea. Once they stepped thru the door they realized that they wouldn't be able to get out that way and the only way was forward.

After awhile they heard voices and they pulled out swords and daggers charging into the room but once they did this it came apparent quickly that it was a very bad idea. Paralyzed with fear as they looked at the man with the reptile like eyes. He began walking towards them unable to move gripped with fear he picked the closest to him up by the neck. There was a load snap as he broke the mans neck dropped him, then he killed the rest of them without a second thought.

"Will you help us bring our Clan back to glory?" Noir asked smiling.

"Glory what an obscure concept," Akuma said looking down at the corpse before him.

"So is that a yes?" Nori asked.

"No," he said simply, he looked around the room finding what he was looking for a sword with similar writing on it that was all over the ruins. It was long skinny and thin it didn't looked that strong, but he took it anyway then his armor it only had planting on his chest.

"What about your back, a true warrior never shows his back to his opponent, it is the greatest sign of disrespect or cowardice," Akuma said turning back to face them all, "I am sure that Satomi told you not to bring me back and you should have listened.

**Konohagakura **

Three ninja from the hidden moon village appeared at the gate all smiling cheerfully talking, it had been six years since any of them had been here.

"Yo," a bored voice said, they turned to see Kakashi reading his usual book.

"Kakashi why are you always reading that smut?" Kasumi asked frowning slightly.

"Because he is a pervert," Emi said calmly.

"He is not a pervert he just can get any so he has to read about other getting it," Ryu said smiling thinking he was helping but what he said hurt Kakashi even more as he mopped in a corner, "What's wrong with him?"

"Who knows," Kasumi said.

"You hurt his pride," Emi said as they walked pass him, towards the Hokage tower. When they got there Kakashi's team was in the office they looked happy to see their old friends.

"So Kasumi when are you going to go on a date with me?" Naruto asked smiling.

"I told you that you had to beat me in the Chunnin exams which you didn't," Kasumi answered.

"But I beat Gaara," Naruto retorted.

"Then take Gaara on a date," she said smiling.

"Naruto you can beg for a date later," Sasuke said, "we are here for a mission."

"Your right," Naruto said slightly put off. But as the Hokage went to speak the door burst open and in came an old lady with thinning white hair milky eyes.

"Hokage-Sama, I am Satomi Nazuko," the old woman said bowing.

"Of the Nazuko Clan," Minato said looking shocked.

"Yes, my grandson was a fool he has waken the Akuma," Satomi said but no one in the room understood what that meant.

"I thought the Akuma was just a legend," Minato said eyeing her suspiciously.

"No it is no legend and I had a vision and there is one who maybe able to defeat it the Konohagakra no Kitsune," the old woman said.

"I am afraid the Kitsune is not here, and from my knowledge it was never here," Minato said.

"What is the Konohagakra no Kitsune?" Naruto asked what they were all thinking.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune," Satomi answered.

"So you want to stop this Akuma thing with the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked, "let pretend for a moment that we could talk it into helping us what is to stop the Kyuubi from destroying us?"

"I am sure it wont if you send the right ninja to ask it," she said smiling.

"Who would you suggest that I sent to ask for help?" Minato asked still unsure whether he should trust this woman.

"How about them and the one standing outside the door, and if it is a comfort to you I will go and you can also send Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya," Satomi said respectfully.

"Why them?" Minato asked.

"I just have a feeling," she said smiling.

"I will let you all chose do you wish to meet with the Kyuubi," Minato said watching them all.

"Yeah I would never miss the chance to meet a badass Fox," Ryu said confidently.

"And if it is the last badass Fox you meet," Kasumi asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Then people will know I was the badass eat by the badass Fox," he said laughing.

"I'm in," Emi said.

"I guess I am in," Kasumi said and everyone else agreed to it and soon they met up with Kakashi and Jiraiya. Jiraiya was the only one who did not seem that nervous beside Ryu.

"Why are you so calm?" Naruto asked.

"No reason I just have a feeling that this mission is not as dangerous as we believe," Jiraiya said.

**Three days later**

They arrived at the village where the Kyuubi was rumored to be, it was said to live in the mountains and anyone who went into them was never seen again. But they had heard that there was one who could find his way thru the mountains. They mad their way to a little cabin at he base of the mountain. Naruto went to knock on the door but a voice called them in before he had the chance. Inside sat a man with short red hair his eyes were light grey with four rings, he had piercings in his noise and ears, but instead of rings they where these black rods, he wore a black cloak.

"Why have you come here?" the man asked.

"We are here about the mountains," Emi answered.

"The only thing you need to know about the mountain is stay away," the man said coolly.

"Sorry but we can do that we have orders," Ryu said smiling.

"Nothing good can come from going up their, all that awaits is pain and suffering," the man said as his eyes slowly moved from one face to the next, he saw the determination in there faces, "what do you hope to learn by traveling into the mountains?"

"We need to find something," Kasumi said.

"What you will find doesn't want to be found that is the reason for the genjutsu," the man said.

"Who's casting the genjutsu?" Sakura asked, none of them were really surprised by this fact but his answer did.

"I can not tell you that," he said in the same tone.

"Why can't you?" Naoko asked annoyed.

"What is in a name but a title but a useless title," the man said.

"Is it you," Sasuke asked watching the man.

"No," answered the man, "it was something else."

"It what do you mean 'it'?" Kasumi asked.

"It is a Jinchuriki," the man said.

"I thought it was a Jinchuriki," Jiraiya said.

"Then we just have to go meet this Jinchuriki thing," Naruto said his voice full of confidence.

"Then what? What will you do when you meet this Jinchuriki? Will you fight it, kill it?" the man asked his voice slightly harsher.

"No we just need to ask it for help?" Kakashi said.

"If it comes to it we will fight it," Sasuke answered.

"How?"

"What do you mean how?" Emi asked.

"Imagine a ninja that has the ability to use all elements, nearly needless amount of chakra, the ability to heal at unnatural rate, now add the fact genjutsu is useless, super human strength and can copy almost any ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu" the man said looking between them.

"Well I am always up for a good challenge," Ryu said smiling.

"Very well but remember once I take you to it your on your own," the man said walking out the door.

"What is your name?" Kasumi asked the man as they went outside.

"Pain," he said hand them all a piece of string, "hold on to it with your life if you lose it you will be lost in the genjutsu."

"Why do you call your self Pain?" Naoko asked.

"A reminder to all of what life brings, if you go all that awaits you is pain," Pain said looking between them Ryu looked a little confused.

"But how can pain be waiting for us up there if you are down here with us. Oh when we go up their you will be with us," Ryu said looking as if he had solved a great mystery in this world. Kasumi and Emi smacked him upside his head.

"He wasn't talking about himself," Kasumi shouted.

"You don't have to be so mean about," Ryu said pouting.

"If you are sure then lets go," Pain said in his cool tone. They made there way thru the mountain, the higher they went the thicker the fog became Emi and Sasuke activated their Sharingan but it didn't help they still couldn't see thru the fog.

"It is useless only those who know the way can find the way," Pain said without looking at them. Deeper and deeper into the mountains they went a feeling of unease washing over all of them. What kind of monster could this Jinchuriki be was it truly as powerful as Pain said it was.

Suddenly Pain stopped as a cabin came into sight, "this is as far as I go," they all nodded stepping toward the cabin, when they looked back to say thank you to Pain he was gone.

They walked up to the cabin but no one seemed to be home, Naruto knocked on the door but no one answered. They felt something powerful coming closer they had never felt anything like this before, there was something familiar with this chakra but how could it was way to powerful far more malevolent then anything they had felt. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan looking into the fog as a man stopped just out of sight.

"What are you doing here?" the man said.

"We are looking for the Jinchuriki," Jiraiya said.

"Now why would you want to do such a thing, most would try to avoid it and yet you are looking for it," the man said sounding amused, "now tell me why you would do such a thing Jiraiya."

"So you know who I am?" Jiraiya said.

"Of course I do the legendary Sannin but I believe the Sannin are down to two," he said chuckling.

"We came here to ask you for your help," Kasumi said stepping forward but Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"Kakashi are you afraid of me?" the Jinchuriki asked, when Kakashi didn't answer he continued, "why should I help those who fear me?"

"You can prevent pain and suffering," Satomi said.

"Pain suffering what do you all know of pain and suffering? I will tell you what you know, nothing."

"What do you know about us and the pain we have had, I watched my family died before my eyes I couldn't save my sensei," Kasumi cried. This caused the masked man to laugh a cold laugh that sent chills up their spines.

"You think that is pain, you don't know what true loneliness is, you don't know real pain, you all had a family at one point someone who loved you cared for you, that is something I never have. I had people growing up that would tolerate me. You have the love of those around you. I was surrounded by those who hated or they denied my existence, I was hated for no more reason then being born. You do you know what it is like to finally have a real friend who you call your friend your best friend, put their hand thru your chest, try to kill you just for power. You all have never had to make the choice your best friend or your village, I had to kill my best friend to save people who hated me. I caused many of my friends to die because people were after me for what my father had put inside me. Do you know what it is like to have someone finally tell you they love you to watch them die right before you. Do you know what it is like if you lose control for even one second you to lose everything you held dear. So tell me what do you know about pain, then turn around and save them but you were forget your existence was forgotten by those you once gave up everything. That is pain, so tell me again what do you know of pain?" his voice was cold it left them all in shock.

"Goodbye," he said they saw a Sharingan.

"What the hell the Jinchuriki is a Uchiha," Sasuke shouted, "Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," it changed right before them, they all vanished reappearing at the base of the mountain.

"You are going to help," he heard Pain's voice say from behind him.

"How did you know? Yes but I have a feeling that someone will be paying me a visit in a few days and I would like to see who I will be facing" Naruto said smiling.

"Because its you?" Naruto teleported him back at Pain's cabin were the others were still waiting.

"Why are you all still here?" Pain asked.

"We can't leave without the Kyuubi's help," Naruto said definitely.

"No we are leaving our mission was to ask for his help, not get killed by pissing him off," Kakashi said pulling out his book as they took off. A does he already know he is going to help or is he just lazy Pain asked himself as they walked from his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it a guy like that could want?" Nori asked himself sitting outside a run down village. They had started reconstruction on the village but it was still far from its long lost glory when the streets filled with civilian and ninja a like but the three wars and countless invasions had caused it much destruction. Its people slaughtered by the other nations for its resources, they had the largest supply of arkenite a rare very light and very durable metal and once that was gone so were the invaders and so was their chief export. Now they had nothing but memories of there past glories.

"It's rather simple if you listened to what he said in the ruins," a man said he had light brown hair and brown eyes. Everything about this mans appearance was well put together from his thin rimmed reading glasses to his neatly pressed outfit.

"Then what is it that he wants?" Nori asked.

"He is a true warrior and what is it that all warriors want?" the man said with a grin.

"Daichi you my friend are a genius," Nori said with a smile getting to his feet walking back to the village. Looking around imagining the village back in those better times, he had never seen it in its glory he had been raised hearing about it he wanted to see it for himself. He went into what was once a grand palace, but now was just a shadow of it former self just as the rest of the small forgotten village. He went to the top floor, were he found Setsuko standing outside a room looking in at a man who sat there meditating.

"Akuma," his eyes opened he looked pissed at being disturbed but he didn't say anything, the reptilian eyes of Akuma were fixed on Nori his gaze cold emotionless, "what if I told you if you help us out we would help you find the strongest ninja to fight."

Akuma smiled sinisterly itching for a good fight, he wanted to find the best this world offered, "so do we have a deal?" Nori asked, Akuma nodded so he turned to leave, but stopped when he was called back by Akuma.

"If you ever disrupt my meditation again I will kill you in more painful ways than you could imagine," Akuma said as he closed his eyes once again. Nori bowed as he left the room.

"Setsuko what are you doing up here?"

"I was just keeping an eye on our company, incase he needed something," she said quickly blushing. Nori glared at her he had an idea what was going on he didn't like it she was going to be his when he ruled the greatest nation in the world and if he could have her, it didn't matter he was going to have her.

"I have a mission for you," Nori said.

"Me Nori?" she said confused he never sent her out on missions alone.

"There is a certain fox I want you to bring back," Nori said calmly handing over a map.

"As you wish," she said turning to leave, he watched her go with a hungry expression. Setsuko could help but wonder why he wanted a fox for and why this fox she said looking at the map. It didn't matter a mission was a mission.

**One days later**

She had made it to the mountains, everyone seemed to be so kind but they all warned her from going thru the mountains a monster lived in them killing all who entered those mountains. All but one man, she had learned of one who get thru the mountains with out trouble she learned where he lived. He was in a cabin at the base of the mountain she found it as she went to knock on the door a cool voice called "enter," she did and what she saw made her question if he was really a man or something else he had short red hair his eyes were light grey with four rings, his eyes freaked her out it was as if they weren't looking at her but thru her. He had piercings in his noise and ears, and these were strange to they where these black rods, he wore a black cloak. The man's chakra was ridiculously high the only one she had ever met with more was Akuma's.

"Why have you come?" Pain asked coolly.

"I have come looking for a fox?" Setsuko said confidently.

"Tell me do you even know what it is you seek?" Pain asked.

"Yes a fox," she said like the man was an idiot.

"No not just a fox, but the King of the Biju," Pain said, "I will take you to it but that is all I will do I cannot guarantee you will live thru the encounter."

He walked outside she followed wondering if it could be as bad as he said it was he handed her a string so she would get lost as they made there way thru the mountain. The Fog was so think she could barely see the man a foot a head of here.

"What is your name?" she asked to break the uneasy silence.

"I am Pain," he answered.

"Why Pain?"

"The only way we can understand each other is when we know pain," Pain said as he stopped and he pointed at a cabin, "this is as far as I go."

She was scared she was alone about to meet a demon, she knocked on the cabin door, "hello," a cheery voice said she turned to see a smiling young man with blond hair. He had his right eye closed but his left was an amazing blue he had scars on his face that looked like whiskers he was fairly tall about 5'10. He was handsome and she noticed a little fox at his feet. Is that the fox I am looking for she thought to herself.

"What are you doing up here its dangerous to be up here alone," the blond said smiling.

"Your up here alone?" she snapped.

"No I'm I have my little buddy with me," he said smiling.

"Is that the king of the Biju?" she asked staring a the little fox.

"No he is no king, why do you asked?" the blond said titling his head back and forth like the little fox.

"I am looking for a fox, my lord sent me to find it he didn't tell me why he just told me to bring it back," she said.

"Lets go inside and talk," the blond said opening the cabin. She couldn't sense any chakra coming from him so she figured that she would be fine. The cabin was very small a table a fire place and a bed.

"So you are looking for the Kyuubi," Naruto said taking a seat and she did the same.

"You know where I can find it?" Setsuko asked her eyes wide.

"It depends on how you answer my questions," he said still smiling, but she noticed two things one he had cold eyes and two he kept his right closed.

"Why don't you open your right eye?" Setsuko asked.

"Why do you want to find him?" Naruto asked ignoring her question.

"I am guessing to ask it for help, my lord wants me to bring it back," Setsuko said.

"Give me one reason I should help you start a war," he said no longer smiling his expression as cold as his eyes. He opened his right eye revealing his Sharingan.

"Who are you?" she asked jumping to her feet.

"I am the keeper of the Kyuubi. You are so argent coming to me to help destroy life to repair your broken ego," Naruto said getting to his feet, "allow me to show you the door."

"I am not going anywhere until you take me to the Kyuubi," Setsuko said ready to attack.

"Fool," he whispered as his eye changed and she was sent way to the foot of the mountain, then he teleported the genjutsu cleared as he left.

**Konohagakura **

It was early in the morning Minato was in his study trying to finish some paper work done, when he felt a presence. "Who is there?"

"The fox you sent for," a voice said laughing and what Minato saw step from the shadows cause him to stand and shout.

"What is the meaning of this you are dead?" Minato said as he looked upon Youko he looked the same but so different his hair was longer his bright blue eye was colder, he still had the bandages over his right eye.

"No sorry to disappoint you but I am still alive and kicking. And I must say that was a beautiful funeral, thou it was rather strange watching your own funeral," he said smiling. Then something he said registered with the Hokage.

"You said "the fox you sent for" you mean to tell me that you are the Kyuubi?" Minato said his eyes fixed on Youko.

"Yeah why else would I have called my self Youko instead of my real name?"

"Your real name?"

"Yes but I wont tell you. You wouldn't believe me even if I did show you my real face."

"So are you the real Youko that died six years ago?"

"Yes," they just stared at each other.

"Why did you have us believe that you were dead?"

"I did what need to be done and that is all. I will help you under one condition," Youko said, "you don't tell any of them who I am because they will hate me enough when they see me," he said pulling out a mask.

"So you are also the Sharingan No Shinigami, so under your bandages is a Sharingan," Minato said not as a question but a statement.

"Very good, yes I have a Sharingan but it is much more than just a Sharingan it is an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," Youko said exposing his eye it was black with a red design, "that is why I was hired to kill the Uchiha because of my eye is far superior to any other Uchiha's."

Then he vanished for the office he could sense his three former students still in the village. He was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument he turned to see Itachi Uchiha staring at him with a unreadable expression.

"Do you hate me Itachi?" he asked looking away from him.

"Should I?" Itachi asked calmly, "you spared me an my brother, why?"

"Let me tell you a story, there was once this clan and one night one of them decided to kill all of them all but one, his little brother. He told his brother to live grow strong hate him and when his hate was strong enough and his eyes were like his come find him and take revenge on him for there clan. His little brother did this and finally when they met in battle the older brother died, but it was only after the battle his little brother learned the truth that his brother had no acted alone, but there was another. But that wasn't the biggest thing he had learned, he found out this people were killed to prevent a civil war ordered by the village elders. Which caused the little brother to want revenge on the village and in the end it he found blood but not the blood he went to find. Now knowing a clan was going to be wiped out a young ninja had a choice to do it himself or let someone else do it and either way the clan reign was coming to an end the only difference was if he did it a few might be able to live and if he didn't none would so what would you do?"

"So why did you, why not just let the clan die?"

"Because of a promise I made that I wasn't able to keep so I guess this was my punishment," Youko said, "but don't go around repeating that story to anyone."

"Very well," Itachi said, "can I asked what that promise was?"

"I promised to bring my friend back to the village."

"Why weren't you able to bring him back?"

"Because I killed him to save the village." his eyes went in the direction of the main gate he saw his team getting ready to leave and Kakashi's team was seeing them off, "I have to go," he said teleporting before the ninjas.

Kakashi's eye widened in fear as he looked at Sharingan No Shinigami, they all turned to see what he was staring at but Kasumi and Sasuke knew who it was the others just looked confused, "you have some nerves showing up here?" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan.

"Is the little Uchiha bitter," he asked a little amused Sasuke built up a chidori rushing at the masked man, who avoid the attack enough so it missed his heart everyone looked shocked that he had not tried to dodge it.

"Foolish little Sasuke do you think a jutsu of that leave can kill me," it didn't work the first time it was used on me and it wont work now.

"First time?" Kakashi said surprised.

"Yeah, right thru this same spot," Sasuke pulled his hand out and the wound began to heal the moment he did, they all looked horrified, "now down to business."

"Sakura go and tell the Hokage we will slow him down," Kakashi said ready to fight.

"There is no reason he already knows I here and besides you all asked me to come here."

"You're the Jinchuriki?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes and I am here to train you all

**Back at the Nazuko Settlement**

"Nori I have failed to bring the Kyuubi back, but did met two of the most power ninja I have ever come across one called himself Pain and the other's name was Youko and he said he was the keeper of the Kyuubi," Setsuko said kneeling before Nori.

"Nori maybe if you would have told her what she was looking for she would have been better prepared for this mission," Daichi said laughing, "you forgot to tell her she was looking for what is known as a Jinchuriki. So my guess is one of them is the kyuubi or holds the Kyuubi my guess would be Youko seeing how he named himself after it."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well Kyuubi no Youko is the name of the nine tailed Biju," Daichi answered.

"Well it doesn't matter we will start our war taking them out one at a time," Nori said laughing. Unknown to them all they were being watched by Akuma, his expression unreadable, "First to the Hidden Moon village!"

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**I know these chapters are shorter than my other story but i didn't want to start the war yet so tell me what you think so far. Thank for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rain was poring down Youko stood mask less in the middle of a clearing letting the water from the heavens wash over him as he cleared his mind. He created a Chidori, he ran to the highest point "Kirin" a large dragon appeared in the sky using the Chidori to control it he directed it towards the ground, the dark night sky filled with light as the Kirin hit the ground. The storm clouds began to break up.

"Come out," he said as he put on his mask.

"Since when did you when can you use lightning jutsu, I thought you could only use wind, earth, and water?" Shin said stepping into sight.

"No I can use any element now," Youko said looking at the place where his jutsu had hit.

"I have come to tell you that the Tsukikage has been killed and the village is left in ruins," Shin said.

"By any chance do you know where the next attack is going to be?" Youko asked.

"No I don't, but I doubt it will be one of the bigger nations so would be Amegakure, since it is the one of the smallest nations," Shin said.

"If they do then they are fools," Youko said amusement filled his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said waving him off, "well I should be off I have a friend to visit."

"What who is this friend?" Shin called after him.

"See ya," he said waving to him then he vanished.

**Amegakure**

Konan and Deva Path stood over looking the village it was raining but it was always raining here. They turned to see a masked man, he removed his mask revealing a smiling blond.

"I heard that someone might be attacking here next so I just wanted to give you the heads up," Youko said.

"Thanks but it was unnecessary, they are already here. There are ten of them, nine of them wont be a problem it's the ten one that will be trouble," Deva Path said turning back over looking the village, "Animal Path is already on his way to greet our guest."

"Well then maybe I should stop in and say hello," Youko said putting back on his mask.

"Don't get involved this is not your fight, yet anyway," Pain said calmly. Youko vanished appearing in the shadows as ten faced one.

"I know you," a white haired girl shouted in surprise, "you are the one who took me up the mountain. What are you doing here."

"This is my village and we don't like visitors here," the animal path said.

"So are you going to fight us alone?" a white haired male said laughing. As the Animal Path quickly made hand signs and a giant dog appeared then but he didn't stop there then a giant bird appeared. He glanced back to see someone trying to attack him from the rear and a panda appeared.

"How many summonings does this guy have?" a wild looking brunet ask avoiding the dog's attack. Sho attacked Pain but he didn't think him enough of a threat to call one of his beast so he kicked the kid sending him crashing into the ground. More of them came at him then Oain did some more hand signs, "What now?"

Five people appeared all with the same eyes red hair and covered in piercings, the giant man with green hair charged at the six pains but he was sent flying back smashing into a building. A blond ninja tried to use a fireball jutsu but it disappeared as a young girl with long red hair jumped in front of the group.

"What the hell are you, who the hell are you," Nori said never imagining that such power could be found in a village such as this. Each of these six stranger had an enormous amount of chakra.

"We are Pain," said the Deva Path. Everyone in the group looked nervous all but one a man with long black hair reptilian like eyes he showed no emotion he was sitting on a wooden create watching the fight before him.

The blond who had used the fireball jutsu charge the group this time the larges pain grabbed him with one hand, "its time to pass judgment on you," the Naraka Path as a large face appeared. The blonds life was suck from him falling limp in Naraka Path's hand he dropped him. Finally the man who had been content watching got to his feet. He walking in front of the group.

"You seem like a worth opponent Pain," Akuma said calmly, "Allow me to fight in their place," he said getting ready to fight. He looked at the one in the middle and decided to go for that one first as he did he was repealed but he quickly regained control and attack again he almost kicked it as a Giant Panda appeared blocking the attack and vanishing after the hit. Then he was blasted thru a wall. Akuma got up cracking his neck, so there is a time laps in which he can use that jutsu again so what is the time laps. "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu," the female Pain absorbed the jutsu. He ran to attack this Pain first so that she could absorb any more of his jutsu but this was countered by another pain he managed to destroy both Pains quickly.

Four left he thought to himself, then he saw one of the Pains making hand signs then the other two were back. So that was the pain he need to kill so he couldn't bring the others back. He pulled out his sword rushed in to attack but instead of being repealed he was being pulled towards the middle Pain, a large black spike ripped thru Akuma's chest but he vanished in a puff of smoke. Dropping from above was Akuma aiming for the pain that could bring back the dead the Giant Panda appeared once more but this time his sword cut thru the Panda and the Pain, then he quickly changed directions attacking the two he had already killed once before. So only the three paths remain. Then he did the jutsu again and the Pain reflected the attack and he charged, one of the others jumped in front of him, this one was skilled in taijutsu. But before he could finish it off he was sent back.

"About five seconds," he said to himself.

"What about five seconds?" Setsuko asked.

"That is the time he needs before he can use that jutsu again," Akuma answered Youko stepped into sight no longer masking his chakra they all turned to face him.

"This is not your fight," Deva Path said looking at his opponent.

"Well I think I will make it mine fight," Youko said, his massive chakra even taking Akuma by surprise.

"No I still have a lot of fight left in me," Deva Path said, Youko nodded and just stood back watching the fight. The bird that he had summoned earlier dropped eggs down on them most the invaders managed to dodge the attacks. Akuma went forward grabbing the Animal Path slamming him into the wall then breaking his neck turning and attacking the other two he was repealed but it was a clone Akuma appeared behind the two pains finishing them off with his sword.

"When we fight don't expect to come out victorious," Youko said as he vanished.

**Konohagakura **

It was near morning when he returned to the hidden leaf village, it was true he was the only one who could defeat this guy not even Pain could. He came face to face with Kakashi was he walked thru the still sleeping village. Kakashi looked was cold as if it was his fault for everything that happened. But that was how everyone looked at him but Itachi. Itachi was more indifferent towards him.

"Hello Kakashi," he said kindly.

"What are you doing at his time," he said not hiding his distrust.

"I could ask you the same thing but I already know the answer," he said just as kindly, "but if you must know I had a friend to say good bye to a friend." he did wait for Kakashi to say anything else he just walked off looking for Jiraiya he found him where he thought he would have been at the bathhouse.

"Jiraiya I have something I need to tell you." he said. Jiraiya turned his eyes fixed on the masked man but he didn't say anything, "do you remember Nagato?"

"Yes what about him?" Jiraiya asked wondering how he knew about Nagato.

"He was the leader of the village hidden in the rain and he was the former leader of the Akatsuki, he was Pain," Youko said Jiraiya looked confused.

"Pain that wasn't Nagato he had the same eyes but that wasn't Nagato," Jiraiya said.

"The one you met was one of six paths of pain," Youko said in a hushed tone.

"Would do you keep referring to them in past tense?" Jiraiya asked.

"He died not too long ago, the same people who killed the Tsukikage killed him," Youko said. Jiraiya slipped down to the ground his back against the wall of the bathhouse.

"I thought they he had died along time ago, I will get them for this," Jiraiya said his voice full of gilt.

"No you wont you don't have the power to beat the one who killed Pain. I will take care of that man myself," Youko said vanishing.

He was at team seven training ground he was surprised to see Kasumi training by herself, she turned to face him. She did not look at him with hate but pity remembering what he had said to her about true pain, "I am sorry did not realize that someone was here."

"Its okay its good to have company once in awhile," she said smiling at him, but he recognized that smile she tried to hide her true feels with that smile she was lonely.

"You don't have to force yourself to smile on my account, I see that you are lonely. Who is it that causes you this pain?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking surprised.

"Even when I don't ware this mask I have always worn a mask, from a care free boy to what you see before you, I never let anyone learn the truth," he said sitting one a stump.

"I know I should have gotten over it but I miss my sensei he died six years ago, but I loved him and I never told him," Kasumi said her smile fading.

"I am sure he knew, but what if I told you your sensei wasn't the man you thought he was would that change how you feel about him?"

"What do you know about my sensei how do you know who my sensei is I don't ever remember telling you."

"His name was Youko, or rather that is what he told you his name was. I know everything about him. You know more about him than you think you do," he said as Kasumi expression changed to one of confusion, "that story he told you about the loser, that was his story toned down a bit, but he was that loser."

"How do you know this?" Kasumi asked. He removed the mask revealing the face of Youko.

"Because I am your sensei, Kyuubi no Youko or Kyuubi no Kitsune," Youko said she was in shock then she noticed the Sharingan.

"So you're an Uchiha or did you take that from one of the Uchiha you massacred?" she asked a not knowing what to think.

"Neither, I got this from my best friend after I killed him. You see this is what I really look like I have the ability to manipulate time and I changed the past to save those dearest to me and with that I became an outsider forgotten by my friends."

"Who are these friends you did it all for?"

"You know them and you know who I would have become if things were different," in that moment she knew who he was the eye his best friend was Sasuke.

"Naruto?" she asked her voice shaking slightly. There was a puff of smoke and standing before her was Naruto he was the same but so different his hair was longer he had the one Sharingan he had whicker like scars, his eyes were also colder than the other Naruto's, "so your father was the fourth Hokage and your sensei was Kakashi?"

"He was one of my sensei the other was Jiraiya, and my father died the day I was born locking the Kyuubi in me to save the village and the only one who was there for me growing up was the third Hokage," she walked up to him placed her hand on his cheek her thumb running gently along one his scars.

"Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me?" she asked looking it to his face.

"I thought it would be best for everyone," he said smiling weakly.

"When you left I felt so alone," she said tears running down her face, he wiped the tears.

"I never left you alone I always had an eye on you three watching you all grow," he said kindly.

He reached up wrapping her arms around his neck, "you know sensei I till love you," she said before kissing him.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

They broke apart, "I am sorry I can't do this, you should forget about me there are better men out there somewhere, I am a monster who can only cause pain and suffering," Youko said watching her, she blushed madly and ran off without another word. He did not go after her, he fought the urge to go after her. He need to clear his mind, he knew it was only time before they came her and he had to be ready.

"Were have you been for the last six years," a familiar voice called out to him. He turned to see Danzo.

"Watching waiting for a time to make my grand reentrance," Youko said noticing the root member behind him, "what is the meaning of this?"

"The elders have decided that you are a threat to public safety and you should be arrested immediately," Danzo spoke with contempt.

"Oh, and you brought so few to arrest me I am truly insulted," Youko said. Danzo frowned at him, "this is the thank I get for killing all of your enemies."

"You shouldn't have come back," Danzo said coldly.

"I have come back for a reason and I am not leaving until my propose is finished you are welcome to try but I will not hold back," Youko said reaching for his mask Danzo took a step back ready to fight removing the seal on his arm. Youko throw his mask on the ground, he was back to Youko's appearance everything but his eye it was no longer blue but crimson red and his Sharingan was in its Mangekyo form. One of the Root members attacked him from behind he passed right thru him. "Wind Release: Rasengan" hitting the Root member in the back, "Earth Release: Hide Like a Mole Jutsu," he vanished in the ground they looked around trying to find him. He appeared behind the last Root member and took him out with a kick. "Lightning Release: Flying Thunder God Jutsu," he appeared before Danzo striking him with a Rasengan on his arm he noticed one of the Sharingan close. Genjutsu, Youko thought to himself then he turned to see Danzo ready to attack once more, "Chitsuki".

**World of the Blood Moon**

Danzo looked around he was still Konohakura but everything was in ruins everything he had worked to protected was destroyed he noticed the moon over the village a deep shade of red. Youko appeared by his side.

"Do you like my genjutsu you can't break it I control everything here, so I am God when we are here, everything that happens to you here happens in the real world," he said pointing at Danzo's arm the eyes were closing in quick procession, "it looks like it is over. I didn't want to have to do this but it seems you have left me no choice," he pulled out a kunai and killed Danzo.

**The real world**

After Genjutsu broke and Danzo lay on the ground his throat having been slit.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as his voice trailed off as his eyes fell on Youko his crimson eye with a slit and then his Sharingan, "who are you?"

"You don't remember me Kakashi," Youko said his eye turning blue once more.

"You can't be your dead," Kakashi said.

"No sorry to disappoint," Youko said smiling, "I am still live and kicking but I could use some ramen I haven't had any in a long time."

"Does any one know you are still alive?" Kakashi asked.

"A few Shin, Aya, the fourth, and Kasumi," Youko said Kakashi looked shocked at the number of people knew and he didn't before now.

"Don't worry Kakashi the and Kasumi just found out. But I am surprised that it took you all so long to figure it out I gave you so many clues the summoning the name I mean what more did you all need," Youko said smiling. Kakashi thought quickly his summoning was a fox and then there was the time on the bridge they came face to face with the Kyuubi No Youko. His name was Youko he named himself after the nine tails.

"Why did you fake your own death why did you kill the Uchiha clan?" Kakashi asked.

"I faked my own death because I never planned on returning and as for the Uchiha clan talk to Itachi and if he wants you to know I he will tell you," then he vanished.

**Kusagakura **

The village lay in ruin as Akuma looked around, "I wanted a challenge and so far I have only met one worth of my skills. I remember the days of true ninja in the days of kill or be killed, you all have grown soft," he said to Setsuko. Then he remembered that masked ninja, his chakra had been so menacing so vile he had never felt anything like it before I must find that man and fight him, maybe he can give me what I am looking for.

"Tisk tisk, I thought you all would stop picking on weak ninja," Akuma turned to see Shin and Aya.

"Who are you?" Akuma asked looking between them.

"We are the ones who are going to stop you," Shin said confidently.

"I doubt that," Nori said as stepping beside. Akuma cracked his neck and knuckles, Shin attacked but Akuma just dodged it with ease Aya attacked from behind again he dodged it, he clapped his hands together creating a large burst of wind knock them both off balance he took that moment to attack Shin, grabbing him by the face and slamming him to the ground. He stood up but Shin did not move he turned to Aya she was scared but she had to win for Shin. Akuma charged Aya but he was knocked off course.

He turned to see the masked man that he had seen against Pain, "that's enough I will not allow you to kill another of my friends," Youko said he turned to see Shin he was still alive but barely he didn't have time to fight them all and save him he had to make a choice run and save his friend or try to finish it now. He didn't think he could beat them all at once.

"Ninja what is your name?" Akuma asked.

"I go by many names for Sharingan No Shinigami, to Youko, so what do I call you?" Youko asked.

"You can call me Akuma, Kyuubi No Youko," he said smiling, "I will let you take your friend and next time we met we will have our fight."

"You fight when I tell you to fight," Nori shouted.

"You will remain silent before I kill you," Akuma said calmly.

"Aya come," Youko called as he walked over to Shin, then they where all gone. He appeared at the hospital supporting Shin who was unconscious. Nurses rush to his aid, when Youko was sure he was going to be find he and Aya who had not been hurt to bad left to get some food.

Well they ate ramen they hears Ryu's voice call out to them, "Aya-sensei what are you doing with him?"

"What they don't know?" Aya asked looking over at Youko.

"Know what?" Nartuo asked his little sister Naoko to his left Sasuke behind them and Emi was to Naruto's right.

"You should tell them its only time before they figure it out," Aya said.

"I doubt that they are all completely incompetent if they weren't I would be here right now, now would I?" he said turning way from them all managing to eat his ramen with any of them seeing his face.

"So I guess you think Shin and I are incompetent too?" she said getting upset.

"I guess see how you both would be dead without me right now," Youko said.

"Were is Shin-Sensei?" Emi asked.

"He is in the hospital," Youko answered. Ryu stood there then it dawned on him.

"We are not incompetent," Ryu shouted.

"I am starting to think you are if you haven't figured out who he is by now," Aya said.

"Well I have to go," Youko said getting up then he vanished.

"Damn him leaving me with the bill again, Ryu it's time to pay up for your training," she said handing him the bill. Ryu looked at the bill his jaw dropped.

"That guy eats like sensei, he insults us like sensei, and…"Ryu stopped, "he is sensei isn't he?"

"Yes he is the man you called sensei, but I don't know his name I don't know if anyone does," Aya said softly.

"No he can't be Youko was nice, he… he isn't," Naoko finished lamely.

"Sorry to tell you its true," Kakashi said appearing behind them.

"But…" Naoko started.

"Think about it what was their sensei's name?" Kakashi said.

"Youko," Ryu said.

"What is the nine tails name?" Kakashi asked.

"Kyuubi No Youko," Sasuke said slowly realization hitting them all.

"Sasuke you shouldn't hate him, by doing what he did he saved you and your brother," Kakashi said Sasuke looked shocked, "I don't know the details but Itachi told me he did to save as many lives as possible."

"Why won't he show his face?" Naruto asked.

"According to your father he had never showed his true face," Kakashi said.

"Wait daddy knew that Youko was alive?" Naoko asked trembling.

"Yes he did but he felt it wasn't his place seeing how he came to help us," Kakashi said.

"I wonder if Kasumi knows?" Ryu said rubbing his chin, "she has been acting wired today." They left in search of Kasumi who they found at the memorial stone.

"Did you know?" Ryu asked she knew what he was talking about she nodded slowly, "how long?"

"I found out this morning. As many secrets as sensei has kept from us he really hasn't kept any," she said giggling, "remember how hard we tried to figure things out about him and he was always telling us about himself just not directly."

"What else do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"I know who he really is and who he got his eye from and I know what he wanted," Kasumi said smiling.

"Will you tell us?" Ryu asked.

"I can't you wouldn't believe me even if I told you, but knowing the truth I feel bad for him makes my troubles look pathetic," she said looking back at the stone, "he is a better man than I ever thought possible."

**Later that Night **

Youko was in a hotel staring at the ceiling he was tired of the lies when this ended he would tell his father the truth and from there it would be his choice to reveal his true identity as the son of the fourth Hokage, a Jinchuriki. There was a knock on his door, he opened it to see Kasumi standing there, "Kasumi what are you doing here?"

She entered the room he closed the door still staring at her, "Sensei I know what you are I know what you did but I can't, I can't lose you again. I love you I always will." he walked up to her, "I can deal with the pain and the suffering as long as I have you by my side I can deal with anything."

"You know what happened to the last girl who told me she loved me, she died right before my eyes," Youko said looking down at her into her amazing multi-colored eyes.

"But you brought her back didn't you?" she said smiling.

"Yes but she has forgotten me."

"I don't care I will never forget you," she kissed him again this time he gave to his desires kissing her it felt so right as if he had changed time to be with her as if everything was meant for her.

**To be Continued **

**I know these chapters are shorter than in my last but this story but as always thanks for reading please leave a comment tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

Youko woke the next morning with a weight on his right side he turned to see Kasumi sleep, he carefully moved so he wouldn't wake her. He dressed and leaving to clear his head, he hadn't bothered to put on his mask and there were a few reasons for it. One was that most people knew he was alive and he was the one behind the mask and the second was the sun still hadn't come up so he figure most people were still asleep. But he wasn't the only one out for a morning stroll he was tackled from behind by a blond.

"Naoko what are you doing up at this time?" Youko asked trying to brake free of the girl's grip, She looked up at him pouting.

"I am not the same little girl who was all over you before I have grown up and I can talk care of myself,"

"I can see you have grown," but you are still hanging all over me, he thought forcing himself to smile.

"Hey Youko-kun why did you leave us?" Naoko asked looking up at him.

"I finished my mission," Youko said not looking at her.

"Mission?" Naoko repeated.

"Yes I finished my reason for coming to the village in the first place and there was no reason for me to stay," Youko said he could feel her gaze on him.

"No reason what about your friends?"

"My friends are dead I killed them all," he said turning back to her she had a look of horror.

"You killed them," she said stammering.

"How do you think I got my eye my best friend was an Uchiha, I killed him took his eye then I processed to kill the rest of my friend," she released him taking a step back.

"I don't believe it your to nice to do those things," Naoko said shaking her head, "you couldn't have done those things."

"Why I killed the Uchiha Clan I killed the Seto Clan, I have killed many others as well, some you know better than other like Danzo I killed him," his blue eye was now a red animal like, "I am not the person you think I am. I am a monster all I have ever been good at is causing pain."

"I don't believe you are a monster and I am sure what ever you did was for a good reason," she said smiling at him.

"That's kind of you too kind," his eye turned back to its normal blue then he gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead before he walked off leaving Naoko in stunned silence her face red than a tomato. Youko vanished into the thin air reappearing in the valley of the end watching that battle unfold before him tears falling from his eyes. Unconsciously his had made it to the spot where Sasuke's Chidori had hit him. He sat there until the sun had set, he had a feeling that tonight was going to be a very long night. He got to his feet teleporting to the Hokage tower, Kakashi, Minato, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya, where all there.

"Youko I take it that you know that the enemy is on their way here," Minato said as he appeared in the room.

"No I just had a feeling that this is where I was needed," Youko said smiling.

"We need to move out, we should stop them before they reached the village," Kakashi said.

"No we need to see what the young ones can do they are the ones who will take over the village they need to be able to show there strength," Youko said smiling.

"But…" Kakashi started.

"No I think Youko is right we wont always be here to bale them out," Sarutobi said, Kakashi did not look happy at this.

"Would it make you feel better if I promised that none of them will die as long as they do as I say when I say," Youko said looking in the direction of the main gate.

"Fine we will leave this in your hands but if they did you will have to answer to us," Minato said. Youko bowed then vanished from sight.

**At the main gate**

Word had spread that the enemy was closing in and the ninja of the hidden leaf had gathered ready for the fight along with Youko's students. They looked around nervous because Kakashi nor Youko had shown up. But they had no time to worry about it as a massager who was near dead made his way back to the village telling them of the numbers they were up against, there were ninja from all of the fallen villages. Shikamaru took over the situation telling everyone what to do while saying how troublesome this all really was. Most of them would remain in the village while a small group would go and take out the leaders. Team Youko, Team Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Naoko would go. They waited until the fighting started before they made there move. In the back there was a group of ten, none of them seemed to notice them. At least that is what they taught, Akuma was looking at them thru the corner of his eyes.

"What is it?" Setsuko asked Akuma.

"We have company ten ninja from the hidden leaf," Akuma said not bothering to keep his voice down. The ten ninja jumped from cover ready to do battle but Akuma did not seem to care he just sat there. While Setsuko's looked confused.

"I have seen you before but you look different your eyes are different," she said looking a Naruto.

"No I don't think I have seen you before," he said glancing at Sakura who looked as if she was going to kill him but he had no idea why.

"You look so familiar but different at the same time its not just the eyes but you don't have the scars either and your not as muscular," then she stopped to think, "well I guess it isn't you that I saw then." They all prepared for battle all but Akuma who did not see any of them worth his time. Kasumi attacked the giant of the group with the green Mohawk along with Naoko.

"Steel release: Impervious Armor," he whole body was covered in steel, no matter what they tried they could not get thru his armor and no one else could help them they had there hands full with there own fight. Then an idea struck Kasumi she only hoped that it would work.

"Ice Release: White-out Jutsu," the air became freezing and it began to snow so that they could not see anything.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu," Naoko shot a fireball at him over and over again they hit him with there jutsu shattering his armor.

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage," "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu," Kasumi and Naoko used their jutsu at the same time. Akuma looked interested he got to his feet.

"So you two came to play lets play," Akuma said, "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu" they stood frozen in fear as a large dragon came at them but someone appeared before and they were surrounded by something it looked almost like fire but it didn't hurt them and it blocked the jutsu with no problem. Everyone got a look at what it was that had deflected the attack it looked like the Kyuubi but it wasn't solid.

"Do you like it, this is an Uchiha blood line jutsu that can only be use once one has the Mangekyo it is known as Susanoo the prefect defense," Youko said smiling, "but that's not all it is the prefect weapon to. Since I have the Eternal Mangekyo and virtually unlimited Chakra I can use this as many time as I wish." the tails of the fox shot at the remaining enemy Akuma dodge the one aimed at him while saving Setsuko.

"Now its time for you all to head back let me finish this," he said as a red chakra cloak appeared around him a single tail appeared.

"I am not leaving you?" Kasumi said Naoko didn't say anything but she stood by his side.

"No its to dangerous for you to be here right now," he said as a third tail appeared.

"Summoning Jutsu," Akuma slammed his palm to the ground and a dragon appeared. By this point Youko's chakra was turning black as his skin was pealing off. "Naruto Sasuke get them out of here now," Youko called. The grabbed the two girls pulling them away as Youko was incased in a black ball. They started running away as the ball opened and the nine tailed fox had appeared it ran attacking the dragon. The battle between the two flatten the surrounding area. The ten ninja stopped watching the battle in awe of the pure power the two displayed. Youko appeared on the Fox's head, but everyone was shocked that Youko's hair was no longer brunet but blond, only his enemies could see his face. Akuma turned to Setsuko whispering something to her she looked horrified. Shaking her head Youko's eye turned to her she vanished reappearing a safe distance away.

Again the two beast launched another attack this time the Kyuubi killed the dragon. The Kyuubi vanished and the power and speed of the two ninjas was on display. The were so fast that not even the Uchiha's could keep up each of their bows sent shock waves that everyone could feel.

"This is the fight I have been waiting my whole life for you are truly a worthy opponent," Akuma shouted in glee. "Fire Release: Flaming Hydra Jutsu," a hydra made of flames came at Youko but it was put out with Ameterasu the black flames consuming all they touched. Thunder clouds rolled in Youko smiled.

"This has been fun but it is time to finish this, Chidori" he raised his hand in the sky he knew he had one shot with this jutsu and but that was all he need. Setsuko had made her way back to the battle field and say Youko with the Chidori in his hand and Akuma panting in the sky a dragon appeared she jump in front of Akuma as Youko released Kirin. Youko noticed this at the last moment averting the attack at the lost second it just missed them.

"Leave now before I kill you both," Youko said turning and walking way.

"You are a strange ninja," Akuma said.

"Well they use to call me the most unpredictable ninja of the hidden leaf," he said waving as he walked off. He came face to face with the his allies. All but Kasumi shocked, what do I have something on my face?" he asked.

"You look like…me!" Naruto said in shock.

"Well I should I am you in another times stream," Youko said smiling, "my real name is Naruto Uzumaki." Youko explained everything to them, well not everything just the things that they he felt they need to know like the reason Sasuke left the village in the first place.

"So you are my brother?" Naoko finally asked.

"Yes," he said smiling but it quickly faded as a look of anger appeared on her face.

"This is so unfair my first crush is a cooler version of my brother," she shouted, "but on the bright side I have the brother I always wanted."

"What about me I'm cool, I am a good big brother," Naruto said pouting. Youko smiled at his friends his family.

"Do you still want to become Hokage?" Kasumi asked.

"I do but I can't," Youko said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why not you save your friends and you are the strongest ninja I have ever met," Kasumi said.

"Who would want to have the Kyuubi in such a place of power?"

"So you're the Kyuubi but your jutsu are so badass," Ryu said everyone showed there agreement. He smiled as he teleported them all back to the Hokage tower, were he gave a full report about what happened.

**Ten years later**

"Daddy" shouted a little girl with blond hair, a blue eye and a green eye she had whisker marks on her face bond into the Hokage office fallowed her mother and little brother. Youko looked up from the paper on his desk.

"Naoko Sensei is teaching us the clone jutsu do you want to see do you?" she said jumping up and down.

"Sure," Youko said smiling "Clone Jutsu," and a pale feeble clone appeared his daughters head dropped as the clone vanished and her father laughed.

"It's not funny?" she whined.

"I never could do that jutsu either so I learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu instead," he said smiling.

"Will you teach me?" her eyes lighting up he nodded as she jumped for joy.

"How is my big boy doing today?" he asked his son who looked like a tiny Kasumi.

"Good," he said smiling showing were he had lost his first tooth.

"Very nice," he said walking over picking up his two kids and kissing his wife. Life had been peaceful for the last ten years. And he hoped that it would remain this way for a long time to come.

* * *

**I am done with this story i might go back and rework it but for now I am think about starting a new story not sure when i will do that but thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
